Das Märchen von Prinzessin Janet und Sir Carter
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Janet erzählt Cassie eine Gutenachtgeschichte.


**Titel:** Das Märchen von Prinzessin Janet und Sir Carter

**Originaltitel:** The Tale of Princess Janet and Sir Carter  
**Autor:** Calle Dybedahl

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
**Pairing:** Sam/Janet

**Rating:** PG-13

**Kategorie:** Humor

**Wörter:** 2256 Wörter  
**Warnungen:** Femslash  
**Inhalt:** Janet erzählt Cassie eine Gutenachtgeschichte.

**A/N: **Ich hab die Idee gehabt als ich grad Sport trieb...

**Ü/N: **Ein kleines Dankeschön für Starbuck, weil sie so schön betat. *umarm*

* * *

**Das Märchen von Prinzessin Janet und Sir Carter**

Cassandra, baldige Fraiser, sah hoch von ihrem großen SGC-Krankenhausbett.

"Doktor Fraiser?", sagte sie.

Janet lächelte sie an. "Nenn mich Janet", sagte sie. "Oder Mama, wenn du willst."

"Janet", sagte Cassandra. Sie sah immer noch verloren und ängstlich aus. "Kannst du mir eine Geschichte erzählen? Meine Mutter hat mir immer Geschichten erzählt, wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte."

"Okay", sagte Janet. "Ich denke, dass kriege ich hin."

Sie zog einen Stuhl neben das Bett. Es gab nichts Wichtiges für sie zu tun und dieses süße, kleine Mädchen war eine ihrer Patientinnen. Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, damit sie sich besser fühlte, war nicht nur das Richtige, sondern auch ihr Beruf.

"Was für eine Geschichte?", fragte sie.

"Eine mit einer Prinzessin", sagte Cassandra. "Die gerettet wird."

Also existierte diese Art von Geschichten auch auf anderen Planeten, dachte Janet. Das ist ziemlich interessant. Obwohl ich denke, ihre Kultur stammte ursprünglich von hier. Wenn sie dieselben Götter haben, ist es wohl doch nicht so seltsam, wenn sie auch ähnliche Geschichten haben.

"Es war einmal", sagte Janet, weil so Geschichten eben anfingen. "Es war einmal ein nettes und glückliches, kleines Land. Es hatte einen weisen und gütigen König und eine kluge und schöne Prinzessin."

"Was war der Name der Prinzessin?", fragte Cassandra.

"Janet", sagte Janet ohne Nachzudenken. "Ihr Name war Prinzessin Janet. Sie war sehr schön, wenn gleich nicht sehr groß, und sie verbrachte viel Zeit damit, Menschen zu helfen und zu heilen. Sie war sehr beliebt bei ihren Leuten."

Cassandra akzeptierte dies ohne Kommentar.

"Um zu heilen", sagte Janet, "brauchte die Prinzessin Kräuter und Wurzeln und andere Dinge, die auf Wiesen und in den Wäldern wuchsen. Und da es sehr wichtig war, dass sie die richtige Art von Kräutern und Wurzeln und anderen Dingen hatte, ging sie immer dorthin und sammelte sie selbst ein. Zu dem gab es ihr eine Chance das Schloss zu verlassen, wo sie lebte, und etwas frische Luft und Bewegung zu bekommen. Bewegung ist wichtig."

"Hat sie keine Freunde, die mit ihr kamen?", fragte Cassandra.

"Nicht wirklich", sagte Janet. "Schau, da ist diese Sache mit dem Prinzessinnen sein. Sie sind ein wenig anders als andere Menschen, ein bisschen distanzierter. Darum ist es sehr schwer für sie Freunde zu finden. Deshalb ging Prinzessin Janet auch ganz alleine in den Wald."

"War das nicht gefährlich?"

"Den Großteil der Zeit, nein. Wie gesagt, es war ein nettes und glückliches, kleines Land und die Prinzessin war so beliebt, dass niemand im Traum daran dachte ihr weh zu tun. Aber eines Tages kam ein Drache über die Berge angeflogen."

"Was ist ein Drachen?"

Anscheinend gab es doch Grenzen bei den Ähnlichkeiten der Geschichten.

"Ein Drachen ist wie eine riesige, wirklich riesige Eidechse", sagte Janet. "Er ist so lang wie ein Dorf breit ist. Er hat Flügel, die ganze Felder abdecken können, und er kann Feuer speien. Was wirklich schlimm genug sein würde, aber um es noch schlimmer zu machen, der, der zu diesem kleinen, glücklichen Land kam, war eine Königin der Drachen. Sie sind genauso groß und bösartig wie andere Drachen, aber viel klüger und sie können ihre Form ändern und wie Menschen aussehen." 

Cassandra lag in ihrem Bett, zuhörend, ihre Decke bis ans Kinn gezogen.

"Dieser Drache nannte sich Hathor", setzte Janet fort, "und als sie über das glückliche, kleine Land flog, entdeckte sie die Prinzessin unter sich. Wie sich herausstellte, war der Drache in einem Punkt genauso wie die Menschen im glücklichen, kleinen Land. Sie fand sofort Gefallen an Prinzessin Janet. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihnen war sie böse, so anstatt froh zu sein, dass es die Prinzessin gab, wollte sie sie ganz für sich haben. Wie ein gigantischer Raubvogel stürzte sich der Drache Hathor vom Himmel und trug die Prinzessin in ihren stahlharten Klauen fort." 

"Ich wette, die Leute mochten das nicht", sagte Cassandra.

"Nein, wirklich nicht", sagte Janet. "Auch der König tat dies nicht. Er war krank vor Sorge. Er schickte seine Ritter und seine Jäger aus, um die Prinzessin zu finden, aber in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass der Drache sie an einen weit entfernten Ort verstecken würde, sodass niemand sie finden würde, und selbst, wenn sie diesen fanden, könnte niemand gegen die Macht des Drachen bestehen." 

Eine kleine Hand schlich sich unter der Decke hervor und ergriff Janets.

"Was machte der Drache mit der Prinzessin?", fragte Cassandra.

"Dies war eine Frage, die auch die Prinzessin stark beschäftigte", sagte Janet. "Was würde der Drache mit ihr machen? Vielleicht würde sie sie verschlingen. Vielleicht würde sie ihn an den König für das ganze Gold des Königreiches zurück verkaufen. Vielleicht etwas ganz anderes. Sie stellte sich viele Dinge vor, eins schlimmer als das andere. Aber keine ihre Vermutungen stellte sich als das Richtige heraus."

Janet rutschte dichter an Cassies Bett. Nach kurzem Zögern, legte Cassie ihren Kopf auf Janets Arm.

"'Wir werden heiraten', sagte der Drache sobald sie in einer abgelegenen Höhle gelandet waren, wo sie ihr Zuhause hatte und sie ihre menschliche Gestalt angenommen hatte. 'Wir werden heiraten, werden den König töten und dann werde ich die rechtmäßige Königin des Reiches sein.' Die Prinzessin mochte es gar nicht, dies zu hören, aber sie konnte nicht viel dagegen tun. Sie versuchte mit dem Drachen zu streiten und sagte, dass es ihr mehr Spaß wird, wenn sie sie auffrisst. Der Drache stimmte nicht zu und sagte, dass sie zwar plante mit der Prinzessin Spaß zu haben, aber nichts davon schloss _diese_ Sache von Essen ein." 

"Was meinte sie damit?", fragte Cassandra.

Janet verfluchte sich innerlich. Sie war selbst von ihrer Geschichte gefesselt gewesen und hatte nicht mehr wirklich an ihre Zuhörerin gedacht. 

"Sie meinte, dass sie mit der Prinzessin diese Sachen tun wollte, die Erwachsene tun, wenn sie verheiratet sind"; versuchte es Janet.

"Und manchmal, wenn wir es auch nicht sind", zwang ihr Gewissen sie hinzuzufügen. "Ziemlich oft sogar, eigentlich." 

"Oh", sagte Cassie. "Wollte die Prinzessin das machen?"

"Niemand mag es mit jemanden etwas zumachen, den sie nicht sehr, sehr lieb haben", sagte Janet. "Und die Prinzessin mochte Drachen gar nicht."

"Arme Prinzessin", sagte Cassandra.

"In der Tat sah die Sache schlimm für sie aus", sagte Janet. "Aber zurück im königlichen Schloss ist gerade ein Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung auf einem weißen Pferd angeritten gekommen und hatte an das Tor geklopft. Die Wachen sahen hinaus und, den Ritter sehend, riefen sie herunter und fragten woher er sei." 

Für einen Moment dachte Janet, dass sie ein Geräusch vom anderen Ende der Krankenstation hörte. Sie verstummte und lauschte, aber sie hörte nichts. So war es bestimmt nur das Lüftungssystem oder sowas.

"Der Ritter nahm den Helm ab. Ihr blondes Haar leuchtete in der Nachmittagssonne, als sie zu den Wachen hochsah. Ich bin Sir Carter von Essgeewan, sagte sie. Ich bin vom weit entfernten Land Essgeesee, auf meinen fabelhaften Ross Stargate hergekommen und meine Aufgabe ist es, den Drachen zu töten, dass dieses glückliche, kleine Land bedroht und um die geliebte Prinzessin zu befreien. Die Wachen waren erstaunt."

Janet verstummte wieder und runzelte die Stirn. Dieses Mal war sie sich sicher, dass da ein Geräusch war, es klang ein bisschen wie ein Lachen, dass erstickt wird.

"Der König war begeistert", fuhr sie mit der Geschichte fort. "Wenn es Ihnen gelingt, sollst du das halbe Königreich haben und die Hand meiner Tochter zur Ehe haben, sagte er. Sir Carter schüttelte ihren schönen Kopf. Ich werde keine Bezahlung akzeptieren, sagte sie. Mein einziger Lohn ist Ihre Freude und das Wissen, dass ich das richtige tue. Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und zog los zum Drachen Hathor."

"Ist Sir Carter ein Held?", fragte Cassandra.

Janet streichelte das Haar des Mädchens.

"Sie ist es sicher", sagte sie. "Tagelang ritt sie durch Wälder, über Felder und über Berge, auf der Suche nach dem Drachen. Es war nicht sehr schwer sie zu finden, denn wenn es eine Sache gab, die feuerspeiende Drachen nicht sind, ist es unauffällig zu sein. So ritt sie ziemlich bald auf den Berg, wo der Drache seine Höhle hatte. Ohne Angst oder Zögern zog Sir Carter ihr zuverlässiges Schwert Empeefive und griff diese verdorbene Kreatur an."

"Hatte sie keine Angst?", fragte Cassandra.

"Ich bin sicher, dass sie Angst hatte", sagte Janet. "Aber sie ist ein Held und Helden machen, was sie machen müssen, auch wenn sie Angst haben. Deshalb sind sie Helden." 

"Oh."

"Der Drache Hathor wütete und spuckte Feuer, aber alles prallte von Sir Carters glänzender Rüstung ab. Das Schwert Empeefive schlug Funken durch die stahlharten Klauen und traf auf die Schuppen. Das fabelhafte Ross Stargate tänzelte mit Sir Carter auf dem Rücken herum, die Seitenhiebe des Drachens ausweichend, während es dicht genug dran blieb, damit sein Reiter zurückschlagen konnte. Lange und hart, tobte der Kampf, aber am Ende fiel der Körper des Drachen leblos zu Boden und Sir Carter stand siegreich da."

Ein kleiner, zustimmender Ton kam von dem fast schlafenden Mädchen im Bett.

"Die Prinzessin kam aus der Drachenhöhle", sagte Janet. "Der Ritter war das Schönste was sie jemals gesehen hatte. Du hast mich gerettet, sagte sie. Ich verdanke dir mein Leben. Das Lächeln des Ritters, den Helm unter einem Arm haltend, rivalisierte mit der Sonne. Ich habe mich entschieden nie diese Schuld einzufordern, sagte sie. Komm, lass mich dich zurück nach Hause und zu deinen Vater bringen. Die Prinzessin kniete vor dem Ritter. Ich werde mit dir kommen, sagte sie, zurück zum Schloss oder bis ans Ende der Welt." 

Langsame, gleichmäßige Atemzüge kamen vom Bett. Janet lächelte liebevoll, wenn gleich auch etwas traurig, nieder auf das verwaiste Mädchen.

"Die Prinzessin wollte noch mehr sagen", fuhr sie fort. "Sie wollte sagen, dass, wenn sie dem Ritter geben könnte, was der Drache wollte, ihr Herz vor Freude platzen würde. Sie wollte sagen, dass sie mit dem Ritter reisen wollte, ihre Fähigkeiten zu heilen anbieten, neben den Kriegsfähigkeiten des Ritters. Aber sie sagte nichts davor, zu ängstlich, dass der kühne Ritter sie höflich abweisen würde. So ritten sie zurück ins Schloss, die Prinzessin hinter dem Ritter auf dem fabelhaften Ross Stargate. Und das war das Ende der Geschichte." 

Vorsichtig zog Janet ihren Arm unter Cassandras Kopf hervor und legte dafür ein Kissen darunter. Sie machte das Licht aus und mit einem letztem Blick auf das schlafende Mädchen ging sie in ihr Büro.

Einen großen Becher Kaffee in der Hand, sank Janet schwer in den Stuhl hinter ihrem Schreibtisch. Es war eine dumme Idee gewesen, sich diese Geschichte für Cassandra auszudenken. Es half zwar dem Mädchen zu schlafen, aber irgendeine alte Geschichte hatte es bestimmt auch getan. Mit dieser hat sie nur unnötig ihre eigenen Gefühle aufgewühlt, mit ziemlicher Sicherheit dafür sorgend, dass _sie_ heute Nacht nicht schlafen würde.

Mit einem Seufzer wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Stapel Krankenakten zu, die sie durchsehen musste, bevor sie nach Hause gehen konnte. Durch Müdigkeit und Traurigkeit sah er einen Fuß höher aus als er war als sie ihr Büro verlassen hat für ihre Runde in der Krankenstation.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Der Stapel war wirklich einen ganzen Fuß höher als sie ihn zurückgelassen hat. Was zum ...? Sie setzte sich gerade hin und begann nach der obersten Akte auf dem Stapel zu greifen.

Plötzlich, ohne Warnung, traf ein Energieblitz den Papierstapel, sofort den Raum mit fliegendem brennenden Papier, Rauch und Janets Schreien füllend.

"Prinzessin Janet!", sagte eine Stimme von der Tür. "Ich habe den gefürchteten Drachen Bürokratie erschlagen und habe dich vor seinem schändlichen Griff gerettet!"

Vorsichtig hob Janet ihren Kopf und sah in Richtung Tür. In ihr stand Captain Samantha Carter. Sie trug eine grüne Felduniform, komplett mit Helm und kugelsicherer Weste. In ihren Händen hielt sie eine Jaffa-Stabwaffe, immer noch gerichtet auf Janets Schreibtisch. Während Janet in Unglauben starrte, lehnte Carter ihren Stab gegen die Wand und ging rasch zu Janet. Leicht hob sie die kleinere Frau hoch und hielt sie mit einem Arm unter dem Knie und einem anderem hinter ihrem Rücken. Halb aus dem Wunsch nicht herunterzufallen und halb aus dem Verlangen zu berühren, legte Janet ihren Arm um Carters Hals.

"Du bist nun in Sicherheit, süße Prinzessin", sagte Carter. "Der Drachen ist tot."

"Meine Akten!", sagte Janet. "Ich brauche diese ..."

Sie wandte sich um auf die zerfetzten und schwelenden Papiere zu zeigen. Diese _leeren_ zerfetzten und schwelenden Papiere.

"Vom Druckerraum", sagte Carter. "Die echten sind auf der Oberseite des Aktenschranks."

"Du hörtest", sagte Janet. "Du hörtest wie ich die Geschichte erzählte."

"Weiße Pferde und eine scheinende Rüstung sind leider Mangelware hier unten", sagte Carter. "Der Helm und die kugelsichere Weste waren das nächste war ich bekommen konnte."

Angst vermischt mit Euphorie, brodelten innerlich in Janet.

"Keine ritterliche Rüstung sieht besser aus, Sir Carter", sagte sie.

"Keine Prinzessin ist wunderschöner", erwiderte Carter.

"Ich habe kein Königreich anzubieten", sagte Janet, sich positiv schwindelig fühlend. "Und ich bezweifle das Sie die Hälfte der Krankenstation wollen. Aber du kannst sicherlich die Prinzessin haben."

Sie griff nach oben und zog das Gesicht herunter, dass sie, seitdem sie es zum ersten Mal sah, küssen wollte, den eifrigen Mund mit ihrer eigenen einfangend. Objektiv gesehen wäre der Kuss bestimmt besser gewesen, wenn sie nicht kurz davor gewesen entweder zu weinen oder laut zu lachen. Subjektiv war er der Beste in der gesamten Geschichte der Welt.

"War wäre ein Ritter ohne seinen Assistenten?", sagte Carter. "Ich wäre mehr als glücklich, wenn sie an meiner Seite mit mir reisen würden, Prinzessin Janet."

"So nimm mich zu deinem Lager, Sir Carter", sagte Janet. "Denn wir haben viel zu ... besprechen, bevor die Nacht vorbei ist."

Und so lebten sie glücklich miteinander bis ans Ende ihrer Tage. 

Zumindest bis Staffel 7.

Ende


End file.
